evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Stadium Zone
|purposes = To serve as Dr. Robotnik's personal funhouse and the prison for the Flicky species with their magical powers. |status = Inactive |type of evil lair = Bouncy Mechanical Funhouse}} The Spring Stadium, also known as Spring Stadium Zone is a bouncy coil-spring-themed funhouse built and owned by the maniacal Doctor Robotnik on the magical Flicky bird species' beloved home Flicky Island. It is one of the levels in the videogame Sonic 3D Blast. The castle-shaped stadium including it's hallways and pathways and towers, is styled around conical springs. It is full of pinball cushions, pinball bumpers, spring-pads, slopes, vertical loops, high and low ledges, small red spinning star antennas, and colorful floating balloons including each huge Doctor Robotnik-styled face balloons. But this wacky "pleasure ground" hides perilous spike traps including retractable floors with sharp metal blades on them, spiked balls, and yellow cannons with spiky practiles. Located throughout the stadium are each ringmaster-styled statues of Doctor Robotnik on a rectangular gray slab (wearing a blackish gray top hat and holding a brown cane with a white pearl on it in his left hand) with a blue neon sign titled "Robotnik" on them, "welcoming" all visiting "guests" to this playful funhouse in a somewhat circus-like fashion. Since his arrival on Flicky Island and immediate capture of all Flickies (via being trapped inside his Badniks or placed within his Metal Capsules/Metal Cages/Prison Eggs/Egg Pods/Egg Prisons/Egg Capsules/Capsule Eggs), Dr. Robotnik constructed this "stadium" only as a Badnik-producing factory fueled by the opalescent avian species trapped in his said evil robots, seeing that their special gift of interdimensional travel would serve the wicked mad scientist well in his hunt of the elusive seven Chaos Emeralds in order for him to use the gems' awesome supernatural powers and fulfill his dream of world domination. After defeating Robotnik during his adventures on Flicky Island in the Rusty Ruin Zone, Sonic marches forward into the evil genius' Spring Stadium Zone as he follows him to free more innocent Flickies from captivity. After speeding and ambulating his way through all of the Spring Stadium and it's dangers, Sonic now lands in a spike and spring filled arena at the core of this hi-tech funhouse where the mad Doctor Robotnik confronts him from above, piloting his Egg Mobile armed with flailing mechanical claws, occasionally swooping down low in an effort to beat the Blue Speedster to a pulp. He dodges round behind the mobile and spin-jump to hit him. Then he leaps on the springs at the top of the arena, reaching a spike-filled ledge high to attack, even when up in the air. Trivia *The Spring Stadium Zone's amusement park architecture reminiscing the style of the Spring Yard Zone from the first Sonic the Hedgehog game of the 1990s. *There are only about twelve Rings in total located within Act 3 of Spring Stadium Zone, just laid out in about three 2x2 squares. *Once Dr. Robotnik is beaten, the retractable spikes on the floor of the Spring Stadium are no longer activate. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Contradictory Category:Technology Category:Evil Arenas Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Magic Category:Prisons